Apparition in a dream
by Sakura Goddess
Summary: Syaoran is the bearer of apparitions of death, and Sakura has to learn to fight, but can her body handle the pressure? And what's this? the cards can take form not only in battle but at night too? and who's killing the cards off?
1. Default Chapter

(Sakura…Sakura! Where are you!….Huh? Hey! get away from her! Hiya! WHAT!! How could he dodge my sword!? Wh-WHAT! how'd he get all the way over there? Hey! I said leave Sakura alone! _leave this place, and the girl behind! Save yourself, there's no need to save the girl, she's of no use to you anyway…so why bother to try and save her? _Your wrong! She's the known and respected card captor chosen by Clow Reed himself! The Clow cards only answer to her! _Is_ _that all? Well, I guess you really don't need her than, if you're the direct descendant of Clow Reed than you should be able to handle them yourself….or is there more to this girl than just the Clow Cards? Until you make up your mind, I will watch you and when my chance comes…_)

"NO!" Li woke up in a sweat, that night. Now knowing that there is a new enemy at bay, he must watch and wait for it to come. But more importantly, knowing that he's after the Card captor Sakura, he must watch her constantly….

"Li, you know you don't HAVE to stay here. You can just go back to Hong Kong!" Meilin Rae brought back to Li's memory the next morning. "I know, but mother wants me to watch over Sakura until she's sure that she's safe! I've told you that over a hundred times Meilin." "Well I think you're lying. I think you like that girl!" "Meilin stop brooding! It's hard enough that I have mother on my back, but now it's you too!" Li stormed out of the classroom, passing Sakura and Madison. "What's wrong with Li Meilin?" Sakura asked puzzled. "none of your business!" Meilin snapped. _Geesh! What's gotten in to everyone this morning? _Sakura thought even more confused." Li sighed. It was all because of a pair of deep green eyes, and a sweet smile that not even he could erase. Li sighed again. Argh! Why did life have to be so complicated!? Li walked back into the classroom with a sort of half grim look on his face. "Hey Li? What's up? Something wrong?" Sakura asked confident about getting a reply back. "N-NO! NOTHING AT ALL!" Li said with an unsure smile. _Hmmm? I wonder… _Sakura thought curiously. 

After class, all Li could do was stare at the class photo that Sakura had given him for his diary. Of course he made a few copies and pasted them on every page. Li sat there for a good twenty minutes and then headed home. Sigh "I guess she'll never feel the same way about me as I feel about her. She's made it perfectly clear that she likes Julian. I shouldn't even try anymore and go back to Hong Kong." Li said as he walked inside his house and falling on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. "I guess it would be a good idea….I should maybe think about…"


	2. The mocking mind of an enemy

The next day it was a stormy day. That was when Li sensed it. He could sense that the presence of an evil spirit was drawing slowly around them. It poisoned the very _air_ that they breathed. Li got up and ran. He ran with the icy chill of the wind blowing in his face. Mocking him every step of the way. He had to get to Sakura's house and fast. _Knock, knock, knock! _"hello?" Tori said as he answered the door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He said with the look of distrust on his face. "is Sakura home?" Li said quickly panting from the long run to Sakura's house. "yeah you know what she is! Oh wait, you can't see her." Tori said sarcastically. "Tori!" Li said angrily to him. "yeah, yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Keep it down though, I need some sleep before I go to work." "Sure Tori." Li said pathetically. Li ran upstairs as fast as he could. 

"Sakura! Did you feel it?! Did you feel that presence?!" Li cried as he pulled open Sakura's bedroom door. "Yeah Li, I could feel the presence since I got home. I tried to call you, but you never picked up. Its icy chill was running down my back the whole night. A mind that could be so evil, chilled my very bones. It felt as though the very hand of death was touching me through that presence.

"Li, could this be an enemy that even we can't defeat? Do you think it's possible that at some point we won't make it back from a journey?" Sakura was scared, and Li could tell. "Why don't we ask Yue, and Kero? They should know something about this presence." Li said confidentially. 

"I am sorry Sakura, but we cannot say for sure what this could be, or what this thing could lead to." Kero said sadly. "Are you sure Kero? There must be some way that we can tell who or what it is!" Sakura said afraid to ask anything more. "Well, there is _one _way…." Yue said unsurely. "what…" Sakura was now fully afraid of what Yue was going to say. "Well-" "No." Li interrupted Yue from his speech. "There is no way that I am going to let Sakura face up to the challenge…." Li said. "It is the only way to know for sure what it is! Otherwise there is no other way!" Yue said direct and firm. "I too would not want to see Sakura hurt Li, but if there is no other way to determine who or what this thing is than…." Kero stopped. Li had a look of worry on his face as if someone was about to die, and he knew it.

"Li? Do you want to tell us something? Do you know something about this presence?" Yue asked curiously. "N-no. How would I know anything about this thing, if Sakura doesn't even know. She's the Card captor after all. Usually, all things go through to her first remember." Li said sarcastically. Yue bent down to Li's face and whispered in his ear.

__

Do you sense the presence at night? Can you feel it in the air? It's a sign of death. It is a sign that all days of happiness and shine will die. This presence contains the very essence of death. This THING is not of this world. Only with the truth will we be set free.

Li was confused in the words that Yue gave him, but tried to heed them as best he could. "Sakura…. I will show you what you must do." Li smiled at her with a smile of regret and a tortured heart. But all Sakura could do was smile back.


	3. The Starlight Ritual

"Sakura, what you must do is stand feet together with staff in front. The cards _must _be directly under the staff to work." Sakura did as she was told and stood there with her staff in front, and cards below. "Now Sakura, this is the tricky part…. You must chant these words to times with eyes closed and mind clear.

__

"With heart in hand,

and grains of sand,

That lift sorrow from your mind,

With Toil and trouble,

Ask Clow on the Double,

To seal your life in an instant."

These words confused Sakura, but she again did as she was told. Sakura repeated the words with her eyes closed tight. The cards began to glow a bright red light like a flare on a mountain top sent from survivors. They flew out of the book one by one in the order they were captured. From The Fly card to The Earthy. All surrounded Sakura in a spell bound circle of light swirling in every direction. That scared Li the most. For the light was not the only problem. Yes the light could blind a person completely, but what was next to come he feared the most. "**Sakura!**" Li shouted above the noise of the lit swirling cards. 

"**Sakura! You have to ask the Cards to perform the Starlight Ritual telepathically. They will respond color coordinately! Blue for yes, and Black for no! But if the color is Pink, You must first do them a favor! Do you understand!" **Sakura was in a trance like state at the time, but replied back with a yes. "Oh cards of mind, body, and soul! Hear my plea for the future untold! perform the Starlight Ritual! For the sake of the earth, my family, and my friends!" Sakura cried above the twirling lights in her mind. She had no idea if the cards would reply to her back if she was thinking these words instead of speaking them. All of a sudden, the cards twirled faster and faster, until they were just a blur of light. They slowly changed color from a solid yellow to a solid blue. Li, Yue, and Kero, all knew right there that the cards trusted her more than anyone else on earth, to do such a dangerous task for her.

The cards twirled faster and faster, even much more now! They floated above her head and around her ankles. Trapping her inside a cocoon of light. Sakura woke up. In a bright place, she didn't even know that the feeling could exist. Then she saw it. The cards all lined up in a row in their spirit forms like in battle. Sakura was confused. She had no possibilities of communicating with them because she thought they couldn't talk. But they could.


	4. A smile within Death

The windy card stepped forward to speak. "Sakura Avalon, Card captor and sole allies of Yue and Kero beros. Guardians of the sun and the moon, are you not?

"Y-yes. I'm Sakura Avalon" She said nervously. "You call upon us for a request do you not? You wish us to show you the Starlight ritual. Am I correct?" The Windy card stood there awaiting her answer. "Yes. There is a force… a presence if you will. That neither me or Li can attain the appearance of. We-" "You cannot attain the presence's appearance because you do not make your mind clear." The Windy card cut her off. "It is clouded with worry and doubt.".

The Windy Card stopped and stepped back. "Soon I will show you how to control his power." Said the Firey card as she advanced forward. "It will be a difficult task and will be very time consuming. Are you willing to dedicate your time and spirit to this task?" The Firey Card stopped. "What do you say Miss Avalon?" Sakura paused for a moment before replying. "Well, if we'll be working together, you should call me Sakura." "Very well Sakura." The Firey card stepped back, and the Watery card stepped up. "Sakura Avalon, I am willing to teach you how to center your thoughts and clear your mind. So what do you say Sakura?" "Of course, as long as it will help me to find out who or what this thing is.." Sakura said confidentially. "Alright then." The Watery card said, and then stepped back in her place in line.

"Sakura Avalon. The Starlight Ritual has been performed." said the Windy card as she once again advanced forward. "W-WHAT! WHEN!?" Sakura managed to mutter.. "The Starlight Ritual is a performance of acceptance. A ritual to help your physical and mental status." The Windy card paused and then turned her hear sharply to the left. "He's trying to get through." The Windy Card said very annoyed with the imminent shadow pounding mercilessly at the glowing wall around them. Sakura screamed. "Do not be alarmed Sakura Avalon." Sakura looked at the Windy Card. "The Clow Cards will not let that creature get in so easily." The Earthy card stepped forward. "It is not likely he will get in at all, but he does have his ways…." "But how did he find me?" Sakura asked puzzled. "For a dark creature, it is not hard to miss a wall of light."

Sakura sat on the ground with her hand on her head. "Miss Avalon." said the Watery Card. "It is time that you headed back now, or you will be too weak to train tomorrow." The Watery card helped Sakura up. "I guess you're right." Sakura said leaning on the Watery cards side. "I will bring you back." said a shadow advancing towards her. It was the Shadow Card. "He will not recognize you in my shadows." "Very Well." said the Earthy Card

"Sakura , the Shadow Card will escort you home-" "SAKURA!" Shouted the Watery Card. Sakura was lying on the floor.


End file.
